Ssaem
by Kim-fam
Summary: Ketika gurumu lebih menomorsatukan dirimu dibanding siswa yang lain. Kenapa? [BTS Fanfiction - Namjin and their little family ; Jungkook ; Taehyung ; Seokjin ; Namjoon]


_**Ssaem**_ **(Short Story)**

.

.

.

"Coba, hmmm, Jeon Jungkook." Seokjin berseru lembut. Lelaki berparas kelinci yang baru saja disebut namanya langsung mendongak kaget.

"Saya, _Ssaem_?"

"Iya."

Jungkook bingung ingin menjawab apa. Membuat Seokjin sedikit tidak sabar.

"Ya, Jungkook? Apa pendapatmu?"

Taehyung, teman sebangku Jungkook, menyeringai kecil. Kena kau Jungkook.

"Saya saja, _Ssaem_."

"Saya mau Jungkook. Bukan kau, Taehyung." Balas Seokjin tanpa menatap wajah Taehyung. Taehyung merengut kesal. Ia palingkan wajahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook…"

"Menurut saya..." Jungkook membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia berpikir keras agar tidak memberikan jawaban memalukan. "Menurut saya seharusnya masyarakat harus lebih sadar diri, jangan terus menerus menyalahkan pemerintah." Ia menatap Seokjin takut-takut.

" _Good point_."

Jungkook tersenyum pendek. Dan Taehyung mendengus semakin kesal. Sialan.

###

"Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat sebuah Hyundai Elantra putih tiba-tiba berhenti di sampingnya, lalu kaca mobil itu turun, dan munculnya wajah berseri Seokjin. Guru Kewarganegaraannya. "Seokjin _Ssaem_. Selamat siang." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Kenapa berjalan kaki, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook tertawa kikuk. "Ban sepeda saya bocor, _ssaem_. Jadi tadi pagi ditinggal di rumah."

Seokjin tersenyum sangat manis. Hampir saja Jungkook lupa jika di hadapannya ini adalah gurunya.

"Ayo masuk. Kita satu arah, kan?"

Jungkook yakin ia salah dengar.

"Ayo, Jungkook."

"I..iya, _Ssaem_."

Dengan senyum lebar dan suka cita Jungkook masuk ke mobil Seokjin. Ia benar-benar sudah lupa bahwa orang ini adalah gurunya.

Dari ujung koridor ke parkiran, seseorang tengah berdiri mematung. Wajahnya keras. Sorot matanya hitam.

"Hoi, Tae." Bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. "Melamun saja. Pulang sana."

"Berisik!"

Awas saja kau, Jeon Jungkook.

###

Seokjin sudah akan masuk ke ruang guru saat tiba-tiba ia melihat Jungkook keluar dari kantin sambil membawa banyak makanan di tangannya. Jungkook terlihat kesusahan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , untuk apa makanan sebanyak ini?"

Jungkook tersenyum susah payah. "Untuk dimakan, _Ssaem_." Jawabnya polos.

"Kau makan ini sendirian?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Ia pamit pada Seokjin. Seseorang di kelas sana pasti akan membunuhnya jika ia sampai terlambat.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Seokjin memanggil lagi. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Jungkook. "Sini." Cekatan Seokjin mengambil beberapa jajanan yang Jungkook pegang.

"Eh, eh…"

"Ayo." Seokjin berjalan lebih dulu.

Matilah aku.

###

Sudah sangat siang, hampir sore. Jungkook mulai putus asa dengan rantai sepedanya. Tangannya sudah hitam-hitam dan mukanya juga sudah cemong sana-sini. Ia lihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam setengah empat.

"Semangat, Jungkook. Semangat."

###

Telepon di ruang tengah berdering panjang. Tergopoh-gopoh Seokjin berlari ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan sejenak masakannya di dapur.

Ia mengatur nafas sebelum telepon diangkat.

"Halo?" Nafasnya masih terpenggal. "Oh ini, aku tadi sedang berada di dapur. Ada apa, Namjoon?" Seokjin langsung memasang ekspresi keras mendengar penuturan dari seberang. "Biar ku cari."

Seokjin meletakkan gagang telepon dengan sedikit bantingan.

Ia kembali ke dapur, mematikan kompor. Dan secepat mungkin ia naik ke lantai atas rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan sekali hentakan.

"Kau apakan lagi Jungkook, Taehyung?"

"Apa sih?"

"Jungkook sampai sekarang belum pulang. Kau pasti mengerjai dia lagi, kan? Jawab pertanyaan _Mommy_."

Taehyung melempar stik _console_ -nya. "Kenapa _Mom_ selalu membela Jungkook? Anak _Mommy_ itu Tae atau Jungkook, huh?"

"Kalian berdua anak _Mommy_." Seru Seokjin tajam. "Ganti pakaianmu. Kita cari Jungkook sekarang."

"Tidak mau. Biarkan saja dia hilang. Atau mati sekalian bila perlu."

"Taehyung!" Seokjin berseru marah. Ia menghela nafas, mengatur emosinya. " _Daddy_ -mu sedang tugas keluar kota. Jadi—

" _Dad_ meninggalkanku, meninggalkan _Mommy_. Dia lebih memilih membawa Jungkook daripada membawaku." Taehyung mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Emosi terpendamnya menguak. "Dan sekarang _Mom_ juga lebih peduli pada Jungkook. Apa-apa Jungkook. Apa-apa Jungkook."

Keduanya diam. Mengatur emosi masing-masing.

"Kau tidak mau ikut mencari kembaranmu, Taehyung?"

"Tidak." Taehyung berguling memunggungi Seokjin. " _Mom_ cari saja sendiri anak kesayangan _Mom_ itu."

"Taehyung…"

"Aku tidak mau, _Mom_."

Seokjin tidak lagi membujuk Taehyung. Ia keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Ia tutup pintunya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung khawatir. Pada Jungkook. Tapi dia juga iri. Pada Jungkook.

"Kau ambil _Daddy_ , dan sekarang kau juga mengambil _Mommy_." Desisnya. Pipinya basah.

###

Sudah hampir gelap. Jungkook mengelap keringat dikeningnya. Baju seragam sekolahnya sudah sangat berantakan. Perutnya keroncongan. Lapar dan lelah membuat dia frustasi sendiri. Ia duduk bersandar di tiang parkiran. Sudah tidak sanggup berpikir dan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan rantai sepedanya yang putus itu.

"Kookie."

Jungkook menoleh. " _Mom_ …" Ia bangkit dan berhambur memeluk Seokjin. " _Mom_ , aku sangat lapar." Rajuknya hampir menangis. Ia terkejut melihat ada orang lain yang keluar dari Hyundai Elantra putih Seokjin. "Taehyung?" Sepertinya penglihatan Jungkook mulai terganggu. Tidak mungkin itu Taehyung. Jungkook menunduk dalam pelukan Seokjin. Ia takut Taehyung akan kembali mengerjainya karena berani-beraninya ia mendekati Seokjin. _Mommy_ mereka.

Smartphone Seokjin yang berdering menunda Seokjin yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Ia urai pelukan Jungkook. Mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

"Jungkook sudah ketemu?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nafas ketakutan di sana.

"Sudah, Namjoon." Jawab Seokjin lembut.

Taehyung dan Jungkook serentak menoleh begitu mendengar Seokjin menyebutkan nama ayah mereka.

Seokjin tersenyum pada kedua putranya.

"Joon—

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita berdua rujuk?"

"—huh?"

"Ternyata aku tidak becus untuk menjadi _single parent_."

Seokjin menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook, membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook juga ikut bingung melihat tatapan Seokjin.

"Bisa kita bicarakan nanti?" Tanya Seokjin kikuk.

"Nanti jika giliran Taehyung yang tidak pulang bagaimana?" Namjoon balik bertanya dengan suara datar namun tidak sabar. Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya di kap mobil. Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah beralih berusaha melipat sepeda Jungkook agar bisa dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Tidak mereka perhatikan lagi wajah Seokjin yang kini benar-benar kalut.

"Aku hanya perlu jawaban ya dan oke." Potong Namjoon saat ia rasakan Seokjin akan mencoba mengelak. "Demi Taehyung dan Jungkook, _sweetheart_." Seokjin mengerutkan kening. Sejak bercerai dua tahun lalu, ini pertama kali ia mendengar panggilan magis itu dari Namjoon. Panggilan kesukaannya.

"Bukan demi aku?"

"Kau juga." Seokjin tahu Namjoon pasti sedang tersenyum di sana. "Jadi?"

"Oke."

"Aku ingin memeluk dan menciummu sekarang."

Seokjin tergelak. "Gombal." Serunya seperti remaja kasmaran.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali tersentak kaget. Cepat-cepat mereka hampiri ibu mereka.

"Ada apa, Mom?" Jungkook tercekat. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ultimatum Taehyung minggu lalu saat pertama kali mereka satu sekolah. "Maaf. _Ssaem_." Ralat Jungkook cepat.

Taehyung meninju bahu Jungkook. " _Mommy_ juga ibumu. Anggap saja ultimatumku waktu itu kuucapkan saat aku sedang sinting." Ia menatap Jungkook dengan mata sok galak. "Awas kalau kau memanggil _mommy_ dengan sebutan _ssaem_ lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum hangat. Mengangguk super cepat. Taehyung ini benar-benar sinting.

"Hati-hati. _Sweetheart_."

"Apa maksudmu ' _sweetheart_ ', _Mom_?!" Taehyung dan Jungkook terpekik serentak. Terkejut. _Shock_. Jantungan.

Seokjin mengulum senyum misterius. Nanti saja mengatakannya.

"Masuk mobil. Kita pulang."

Ketiganya tertawa bersamaan. Akhirnya.

###

Tiga bulan kemudian…

Di kamar…

"Jinseok, dasiku ada di mana? Jasnya mana? Kenapa kaus kakinya kau siapkan yang ini? Aku ingin memakai yang warna hitam. Oh, c'mon Jinseok, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi? _Sweetheart_ …"

.

Di meja makan…

"Ini susu milikku, Jungkook. Kenapa kau yang meminumnya? Ini juga rotiku! _Mommyyy_ …"

.

Di kamar mandi…

Seokjin mencengkram kuat pinggiran wastafel. Teriakan-teriakan di luar membuat kepalanya mau pecah. Kepalanya jadi semakin pusing. Tiba-tiba ia muntah lagi. Sampai tidak sengaja menyenggol tempat sabun dan tempat sabun keramik itu pecah berantakan. Menimbulkan suara dentuman yang sangat keras.

Pintu kamar mandi langsung terbuka lebar. Seokjin yakin sekali engselnya pasti rusak. Ia menatap galak ke arah tiga orang lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan berlainan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya kesal. "Tidak pernah melihat orang hamil sedang muntah-muntah?"

.

.

.

::FIN::

.

.

.

Heihoww, so short story bout Namjin little family hehe. Semoga suka. Ditunggu reviewnya yaa.


End file.
